<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hedda's Sorting by OtterReads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981660">Hedda's Sorting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterReads/pseuds/OtterReads'>OtterReads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Hufflepuff, Original Characters - Freeform, Professor Neville Longbottom, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, The Sorting Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterReads/pseuds/OtterReads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hedda gets sorted into a Hogwarts house :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hedda's Sorting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hedda walked into the Great Hall behind a curly-haired boy who looked utterly terrified. She was nervous, but the ceiling was so fascinating that she was almost forgetting about the Sorting. She knew she wasn’t going to have to sit on the stall for, at least, a little while, since there were so many other children around her. She looked around trying to deduce which house would each of them be placed into. She was equally excited and terrified. Hedda’s parents being both Muggles, there was no pressure as to which house she got sorted into, but she had read a lot about the different houses and she couldn’t help but have some preferences.</p><p>She was really excited about the possibility of being a Gryffindor since that was what her new idol Hermione Granger-Weasley had been. But, also, renowned magizoologist Luna Lovegood had been in Ravenclaw, and her husband’s grandfather, Newt Scamander, had been a Hufflepuff. (She had been reading a lot that Summer about the history of magic and other subjects, okay?). The only house she didn’t entirely like was Slytherin, though she had met a funny and nice boy in the train whose mother was a Slytherin and claimed he was going to be one as well, so she wasn’t all that worried about them anymore.</p><p>The curly-haired boy beside her was called forward. The Hat had barely touched his head when it shouted ‘RAVENCLAW!’. He looked around and went to join his table, followed by a great cheer. They kept calling names. ‘Pratt, Zev’ said Professor Longbottom, and the funny boy Hedda had talked to in the train sat on the stall. He was all arms and legs, as most boys at that age, and had a mass of long black hair that reached past his shoulders. He had told her he liked it long, even though it drove his mother crazy. The boy sat there for 2 minutes before the Hat called ‘SLYTHERIN!’. Zev saw Hedda when the Hat was lifted from his head and gave her a friendly smile on the way to his table. She was starting to consider being in Slytherin at that moment, thinking it would be nice to be in a house where she already knew someone that was nice to her.</p><p>A couple more names were called. She listened watching the enchanted ceiling. Then, Professor Longbottom’s voice rang ‘Roy, Hedda!’. The little girl went cold. She went and sat on the stall and tried to steal a last glance at the ceiling, but before she could the Hat dropped over her eyes.</p><p>‘Oh, eager mind I see, but also loyal and thirsty for power. You’re going to be a difficult one, little girl. I see you look up to some great people, but you don’t want to be like them, you want to be yourself.’ The Hat’s voice talked into her head and Hedda moved her legs uncomfortably. ‘I see, you’re fierce too, but only when you are forced to be. So where should I put you? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Slytherin?’</p><p>‘Why didn’t you say Gryffindor too?’ she thought. She wasn’t disappointed, just curious.</p><p>‘Well, you had already erased that possibility from your mind, hadn’t you?’ She could tell the Hat was enjoying looking into her mind, she could feel it laughing good-naturedly. ‘Well, and I think we can rule out Slytherin too, though I reckon you’ll make some great friends from that house.’ She felt like the Hat had just winked at her. ‘Then it’s all between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.’</p><p>Hedda thought of home then, not knowing why. She thought of her mother’s love of books and his father’s laughing voice while he petted one of the family cats. She thought of the sunrise painted on her bedroom wall. And apparently, that made the Hat decide. ‘RAVENCLAW!’ it shouted.</p><p>She runs to sit at her new table and winked at Zev, who was cheering at her from the Slytherin table. She sat next to the curly-haired boy and smiled kindly before introducing herself.</p><p>‘Barnaby Coombs, but please call me Bar, I hate the name.’ He smiled and she noticed his eyes were a wonderful light blue.</p><p>‘It’s really nice to meet you Bar.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>